


Last longer

by milkytheholy1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Betting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: reader takes a shower, Bucky’s at the door and someone loses a bet.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 25
Collections: Marvel





	Last longer

**Author's Note:**

> just a cute little idea I had while chilling out, hope you guys enjoy and requests are open :)

The hot water ran its way down your body, the phone left on the side blasting music making the atmosphere calm and relaxing, the chocolate scented body wash infiltrating your senses. This was the perfect night one that you have desperately needed in a while now, turning off the shower and stepping out into the steam filled room you wrapped the warm towel around you that had been resting on the radiator while you washed; walking into your room the heat of the bathroom failing to find its way with you. Your pyjamas were already laid out on your bed ready to be worn, the blinds were closed shutting off the city lights from your lantern illuminated room, sitting on the edge of your bed you scrolled through social media sending pictures of your face with filters to your friends while hoping that drip drying would suffice compared to actually having to move.

Ahhhh yes this was just a perfect way to end a do-nothing day, the calm atmosphere lulling you to sleep and you could have drifted off like that but the universe had different plans for you, a knock at your door stopped you from your intentions. Carrying yourself to the door and securing your towel you opened the door to reveal a dishevelled looking Bucky, his hair had been pulled every-which-way; you weren’t given much time to even say hello before he came waltzing into your room “I can’t do this anymore it’s driving me crazy doll” he did a once over of your room noticing the lights and the steam still collapsing out of the doorway of your bathroom, “I just can’t be away from you anymore I’m sorry” you looked at him with an amused smile “I thought you would last a lot longer than that”.

Bucky finally turned and looked you up and down, clearly he was to into his own head to take in your appearance his tongue darted out and smoothed over his lips, his eyes darted to your chest zooming in on the water droplets that raced down your collarbone and into the depths of the towel; your hair was in a lose bun pieces sticking out all over the place and some stuck onto your neck from the wetness, your face had zero make-up on you looked so natural “How could I not lose when you look like that” he pointed his hands towards you making you release a small chuckle, “Well it is only-“ you looked at your alarm clock “Seriously? We made this bet like an hour ago and you already give up, c’mon Barnes your better than this” you moved closer to him pushing your finger into his chest “I know doll but you gotta listen to me, okay so hear me out- you may be surprised to hear this but I love you and since you are my girlfriend I like spending time with you- I know ew weird but its true, there is no one in the world I would rather spend my time with and making that bet was so stupid-“

“But you came up with the-“

“Ah, ah, ah, it’s not important who came up with the bet what’s important is that I should never have gone with it cause it means I get to spend less time with my girl.”

“Awwww Bucky” you cooed reaching your hand up and stroking his cheek, he let out a little purr at the attention “I love you too” you smiled up at him something that he mirrored “But-“ his smile faltered at the mere word “I also had a bet with Sam that you could last a lot longer than you actually did” his face turned to shock “Wait, you betted on me?” You shrugged a response “And Sam won?” He raised an eyebrow “Well I mean he doesn’t know about his win yet sooooo” “Well he doesn’t have to know” you smirked up at him. Bucky leaned into kiss your lips his hands slid down to your hips to pull you closer to him, when you broke away Bucky gave you a once over again his tongue wetting his lips while his eyes turned dark “Now how about I show you how close we can be?” You giggled at his flirty comment and moved to crash your lips against his.


End file.
